This invention relates to the facile preparation of 3-(alkylthio)aldehydes by the reaction of a C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkyl mercaptan with a C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 unsaturated aliphatic aldehyde in the presence of a specified exchange resin catalyst. More particularly, this invention relates to the preparation of 3-(C.sub.1 -C.sub.12 alkylthio) C.sub.3 -C.sub.10 alkanals in the presence of a catalytic amount of weakly basic and exchange resin having polyamine functionality and being in the free base form.
The products of the process of this invention have various uses including, for example, intermediates for the preparation of pesticides and antioxidants and as odorant or flavoring agents.